Evelyn Reed
Name: Evelyn “Evie” Reed Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12th senior School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Cheerleading, dancing, and shopping. Appearance: Evelyn Reed stands a petite 5’2” and has a curvy silhouette at 115 pounds. She is very fit and toned from the physical demands of cheerleading. Evelyn’s sandy blonde hair is usually curled, flat ironed, and styled into an attractively messy bun, complete with trailing tendrils and split bangs that frame her face. Her blue-gray eyes are accentuated by sculpted eyebrows and artistically applied make-up. Evelyn goes to great lengths to cover up the freckles that dust her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. Her complexion is naturally pale and she burns easily in the sun, causing her skin to freckle even more. Evelyn’s parents should have bought stock in stores like Forever 21, Abercrombie and Fitch, Hollister, and American Eagle. It would have saved them money in the long run. Depending on her mood and the weather, Evelyn can be seen wandering around in whatever is currently trendy from one of her favorite stores. Her favorite tops tend to be bright and jewel-toned in order to accentuate her fair skin and show off her curves to maximum effect. Biography: Evelyn Reed is the youngest child of George and Catherine Reed. Her two elder siblings are 8 and 10 years older than her, respectively. As a result of the age gap, Evelyn is extremely spoiled and indulged by her well-to-do parents. George Reed is able to cater to his daughter’s whims due to his success working in the investment banking field in Minneapolis, Minnesota. Catherine Reed is not employed outside of the family home, but fills up her free time working with various charities and foundations. Evelyn’s parents refer to her as their “change of life miracle”, and as a result, gave her everything her heart desired. In elementary school, their indulgence led to a cheerful but plump child. The situation wasn’t too bad until fourth grade, when other students began to pick on Evelyn because of her weight. Her parents assured her that she looked just fine and it didn’t matter, but her school mates were relentless in their teasing. Fifth and sixth grade would have been miserable for Evelyn if not for the presence of her best friend, Autumn O’Leary. It was Autumn who encourage Evelyn to developed an acidic wit in order to defend herself against the teasing. The situation improved slightly in seventh grade since most of Evelyn’s tormenters were no longer in her classes with her. However, Autumn and Evelyn suffered a major falling out in eighth grade, and without her strongest ally, the ridicule in the hallways resumed in a major way. At the end of eighth grade, Evelyn convinced her parents to send her away to a weight-loss camp for the summer. Camp was a great success, as Evelyn not only shed most of her unwanted pounds but puberty caught up with her as well. Starting high school in the fall was the perfect place to highlight the transformed Evelyn. With a much more fashionable and flattering wardrobe, Evelyn attracted positive attention and lots of compliments. Feeling fabulous, Evelyn developed a new goal. Rather than just trying to get through high school with the minimal amount of harassment, she decided that by her senior year, she wanted to be one of the most popular girls in school. And in her mind, being a cheerleader was the fast-track to popularity. Evelyn went to her parents with her new heart’s desire, and they immediately set out to do everything in their power to make it happen. Gym memberships were purchased, personal trainers, private cheerleading, tumbling, and dance coaches were obtained. Evelyn practiced constantly, almost to the point of obsession. After nearly two years of hard work and deprivation, Evelyn made the cheerleading squad her junior year. Now, people wave to her in the halls. Boys seem to climb over each other for the privilege of dating her. She gets invited to all the best parties and hangs out with the crème of the school’s society. Special “exemptions” and privileges are extended to her as a member of the cheerleading squad. In Evelyn’s opinion, cheerleading is the best thing that ever happened to her. She feels bad sometimes when she or some of the cheerleaders make fun of the ugly kids or the weird kids. She remembers what it was like to be like them. But she’s not like them anymore, and if her new friends want to be mean to their fellow classmates, that’s their problem. If those kids don’t like it, they should fix themselves and stop making themselves targets. Advantages: Evelyn is on friendly terms with many of the most physically fit students and is accepted by them. She can be quite charming and personable when she wants to be. Evelyn is also deceptively strong, which stems from hours of cheerleading and tumbling practice. Disadvantages: When Evelyn feels threatened or stressed, she tends to continually verbally lash out at her aggressor, which causes her to alienate people at the most inopportune times. Evelyn will do very little to jeopardize her position as a cheerleader or anger her fellow cheerleaders so that she is not ostracized. Designated Number: Female Student No. 068 --- Designated Weapon: The game of LIFE Conclusion: You can be a winner at The game of Life. Too bad that won't help a bit in Survival of the Fittest. The above biography is as written by BetaKnight. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: BetaKnight Kills: None Killed By: Staffan Kronwall Collected Weapons: The Game of LIFE (designated weapon) Allies: Nik Kronwall Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Evelyn, in chronological order The Past: *Precious Declaration Pre-game: *English, wherefore art thou? *Talk Shows on Mute *We've Got Spirit, Yes We Do *She Shook Me Cold *Butterflies and Hurricanes V4: *The Right Thing for the Wrong Reasons *Cold, Wet, and Tired *Cleanliness and Loneliness *Revenge is Best Served Cold *Take Back The Fear Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Evelyn Reed. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *The biggest complaints I can muster about Evelyn are that she died too early and that for some reason I always confused her with her romantic rival and former friend Autumn. This isn't down to writing; I just had trouble with the names. Anyways, Evelyn was cool because she had a built up backstory with some other characters, and because she had an attitude without necessarily having the ability to back it up. She was rude and sarcastic, but in a way that felt realistic for a teenage girl. She also liked to call out the absurdities of the SOTF situation and other students' responses to it, which was really nice to see. Having someone acknowledge when stuff gets crazy gets me on their side in quite a hurry. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students